


gyesokhae banbokhae nappeuge SARANGHAE Oh tto huhwehae

by jeolchin612



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolchin612/pseuds/jeolchin612
Summary: “It’s getting harder, isn’t it?”Mingyu snapped back to reality after hearing Jeonghan’s statement (clue: harder).
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	gyesokhae banbokhae nappeuge SARANGHAE Oh tto huhwehae

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, this will be my first GyuHan fic. And the first attempt at writing smut.  
> I'm really not used to write smut. I actually read a lot of fics with smut, but it's really hard to put smut into words. I'm really asking myself, how did the other writers do that? LOL
> 
> Anyways, this fic is dedicated to my two yeodongsaengeul (baby sisters): Pat and Poleng!  
> Thank you for waiting for this fic. I hope you're not disappointed with this. Eonni tried her best haha.  
> I love you both. You know that, right?
> 
> And to future readers:
> 
> Please leave comments if you have time. I love reading reactions. Feel free to criticize my work, too.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> xoxo

“It’s getting harder, isn’t it?”

Mingyu snapped back to reality after hearing Jeonghan’s statement (clue: harder). _Did hyung realize? Please, no. Act normal, Kim MIngyu._ He said to himself, and to his semi-hard down there.

He saw Jeonghan smiled at him innocently and walked in the corner to sit and grab his bottle of water. They are taking a break from late dance rehearsal for the year-end award show and he could see that his hyung is getting tired of it. He followed his hyung and sat beside him and leaned on the wall.

“What do you think of my part, Gyu-yah? Soonyoung really changed it a bit, isn’t it?” Jeonghan started again. Mingyu groaned inside but didn’t say anything. He drank his water and sighed.

That topic again. He hates to talk about that one part of Jeonghan’s where he should place his right hand to the elder’s shoulder and the latter would gently touch his right arm. He was generally okay when Hoshi demonstrated the whole choreography together with Dino, but when he and Jeonghan tried it for the first time, his shock was an understatement. They were too damn close, and he always prayed that his hyung will not notice his nervousness.

“Hey, you should go back to the dorms. It seems like you’re tired already,” Jeonghan said again. Mingyu looked at him and gently shook his head.

“I’m fine, hyung. I should be more worried about you. Haven’t you felt any dizziness?” He asked.

Jeonghan smiled and shook his head in return. “Luckily, I haven’t. Is this why you've willingly stayed every night when I told the others that I will practice more of my part? Are you worried that I might collapse here or what?”

I want to spend more time with you. Mingyu spoke to his mind. “Yeah. I’m worried about you, hyung.” He answered. “You’ve been working hard, and I’m worried about your health.”

Jeonghan chuckled. “You sound like a Boo Seungkwan there. You’ve been closer with him these past few months and you already sound like him.” He jokingly said. “But, thank you. For staying up late just to assure that I am fine.”

Mingyu smiled and turned sideways to look at his hyung. “No problem. Besides, I need to practice that part, too.” He scratched the back of his neck and looked down. “I’m getting nervous because of it.” He admittedly told the truth.

“Why? You’re doing great, though.” Jeonghan said. He stood up and walked to the center again. “Let’s practice one more time?” he smiled.

“Yeah, sure,” Mingyu said, stood up and walked towards him. _Here we go again, Kim. Don’t mess this up._

Music started to fill in the room. Mingyu looked at the mirror to see a focused Jeonghan doing the dance of the chorus part. Mingyu sighed and tried to focus as well.

That specific part came.

Mingyu knelt while Jeonghan started to do his lines. Then, the sudden part where they should be closer has happened. The intense gaze coming from Jeonghan startled him, but he tried to be as intense as possible, too. He was too pre-occupied with thinking that he should not mess this up when he realized he was staring at his hyung’s lips. He gulped.

_Damn. Stop getting hard, will you?_ Mingyu said to his semi-hard on again. He soon averted his gaze to the floor so that Jeonghan will not notice.

The music soon stopped, and they parted from one another. Mingyu suddenly walked to the corner to get his and Jeonghan’s bottle of water together with the towel. He handed them to his hyung and the latter smiled sweetly.

“We should get back now, right? We have to rest before our flight,” Jeonghan said.

“Yeah. You should sleep more, hyung,” Mingyu said.

“Don’t worry, big pup, I will sleep well tonight,” Jeonghan winked and smiled playfully. Mingyu tried to control the sudden heartbeat.

\--

“Mingyu, will you stop doing that?” Jihoon irritatingly said. Mingyu kept on shifting positions in his own bed because he can’t fall asleep. “I can’t fall asleep because I always hear you move.”

They were roommates again in the hotel. Jihoon always picks Mingyu because even if the latter is the clumsiest person in the world, he was used to be with him since their training days.

Mingyu sat up from his bed and sighed. “I’m nervous, hyung.”

“Why? Because you can’t control your hard-on whenever you do that part with Jeonghan hyung?” Jihoon said. “Don’t worry. I think our outfit will cover it for you. The fans will not notice it. Just do your damn, thing.

Mingyu’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Oh, please, Mingyu.” Jihoon scoffed. “I’ve known you for how many years already. Don’t you think I will not notice how you almost drool every day whenever hyung is around? You may fool everyone, but, not me.” He said.

“W-wait, what?” Mingyu looked at Jihoon, scared.

Jihoon sighed and stood up. He walked towards Mingyu’s bed and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry. I think the other members don’t notice anything, for now. This will pass, okay? I will never bring this up again.” Jihoon smiled as he continued to stroke the younger’s hair.

“Thank you, hyung.” Mingyu said.

“Let’s sleep. Tomorrow’s the day.”

\--

Mingyu stopped fidgeting when he saw a hand holding his hand. He looked up to see his Jeonghan hyung smiling at him. “Nervous?” he asked. He nodded. “Don’t worry. We’ll get through this, okay?” He felt the elder’s hand stroking his shaking hand and held it tighter. Mingyu smiled.

“Hey, guys! Let’s cheer up before we go on stage!” Soonyoung said loudly to gain his members’ attention. The members went near Soonyoung and huddled, holding each other’s pinky finger. “One, two, three. Seventeen, fighting!”

_This is it, Mingyu. You can do this._ He told himself while the chorus of Fear is playing, and the next part would be Jeonghan’s. He immediately went to his position, just like Joshua, Wonwoo, and Jeonghan did.

_It’s okay to be intense, Mingyu. It’s should be intense. You can do it._ He said to himself again.

The first chorus ended. He sighed. Jeonghan’s lines started to be delivered, he stood up and placed his right hand to the elder’s shoulder. Jeonghan held his arm and do the intense gaze again, just like what they have practiced, but way more intense than those. He reciprocated the elder’s intense gaze at the same level, making the fans scream way louder than it should be.

Their performance ended with so much energy and intensity, their surrounding was filled with loud cheers, not just from the fans, but from the general audience as well. Mingyu sighed for the nth time and smiled. _Done, at last._

The whole award show ended. The members kept bowing to the audience, especially to the fans, until they reached the stairs to the backstage and went to their assigned room. They sighed and smiled and hugged each other, congratulating each one of them for working hard. They changed their clothes and went straight to their van so they can still rest in the hotel before their flight back to Korea.

“Oh, hey. Look what I saw.” Seungkwan said, kept looking at his phone.

“What is it?” Seokmin asked.

“They are talking about Jeonghan hyung’s part. The one with Mingyu hyung.” Seungkwan looked at Mingyu and smirked. Seokmin, Hansol, and Soonyoung looked at Seungkwan’s phone and saw the picture from a fansite master.

“Ooh! This looks hot!” Soonyoung said, grabbing Seungkwan’s phone and showed the picture to Jeonghan and Mingyu who were sitting behind them. The picture really captured the intense gaze of one another to each other. Jeonghan smiled.

“That’s amazing! We’ve been practicing it for how many nights. I’m glad our hard work paid off. Too much late-night practices. Right, Mingyu-yah?” Jeonghan looked at Mingyu, who was looking seriously at the picture.

“Y-yeah! I’m happy. I was nervous back there.” Mingyu simply said, trying to hide his nervousness about the picture. _I hope they won’t notice how I stared into hyung’s lips._

“We’re here!” Chan announced.

Soonyoung gave back Seungkwan’s phone and hopped off from the van. The members followed. Jeonghan and the rest of the members went first, leaving Jihoon, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Myungho behind. Seungkwan smirked at Mingyu.

“What?” Mingyu said.

“I noticed it. Don’t ever deny,” Seungkwan teased him and smirked more. Mingyu groaned loudly.

“Stop it, Seungkwan,” Jihoon said. “This big puppy here has been nervous for how many days now. Stop teasing him.”

“Okay, hyung.” Seungkwan said.

They entered the elevator and Mingyu heard Hansol and Seungkwan whispering to each other.

“What is it that you noticed?” Hansol asked.

“Later, babe. Hyung’s still here.” Seungkwan said.

\--

Jihoon and Mingyu entered their shared hotel room. Mingyu went straight to his bed while Jihoon went straight to the bathroom. “I’ll go first. I need to sleep as soon as possible,” that was what Jihoon said earlier.

Mingyu unlocked his phone and browsed for a moment. He saw that picture again, and read the comments:

‘This picture looks so hot!’

‘Wait, is Mingyu looking at Jeonghan’s lips? Lol’

‘I want this to be my wallpaper. This looks so ethereal. But my parents are homophobic. Might as well save the picture in my phone.’

“Your turn,” Jihoon said that made Mingyu looked away from his phone. He locked it again and went ahead to the bathroom.

_Stay longer here and clear your thoughts._ Mingyu said to himself. He soon heard Jihoon’s voice outside.

“Mingyu? I’m not going to sleep here, okay? The room is all yours.”

“Okay, hyung!” He shouted. He heard the door opening and closing, making him sigh again.

He recalled the events that happened within the past week. How he controlled his libido towards his Jeonghan hyung, how he controlled himself not to kiss his lips whenever they do that same intense part of the choreography. Oh, how lovely it will be seeing his hyung with those love bites on his neck.

He started to touch his shaft while thinking of all these impossible things about Jeonghan. He stroked it up and down, making him moan loudly. I can moan loudly because no one’s here. He said to himself. He moaned his hyung’s name until the hot liquid came out. He breathed rapidly and washed his body and continued his shower time.

He wiped his wet body and wrapped his lower body with a towel. He didn’t mind wearing briefs at all since he will be the only one staying in the room. He’s still got a visible hard-on, and he went out of the bathroom.

Only to see that Jeonghan was sitting on his bed. Waiting for him.

“Hyung! What are you doing here?” Mingyu asked loudly, trying to cover his hard-on even if he had some towel covering it.

“I-I was wondering…” Jeonghan looked at him, and down there, “If we can share the room tonight?”

“Huh? Why?” Mingyu said, turned his back to Jeonghan and find some clothes to wear.

“Uh, Jihoon is in my room. Well, he wants to sleep there with Seokmin…” Jeonghan explained.

“Oh really?” Mingyu said, still not facing Jeonghan. “That’s why he said he’ll not sleep here.” He instantly found a pair of clothes and wore them faster. _Wtf, why didn’t I go back to the bathroom and wear these damn clothes and a brief? What the hell, Kim Mingyu? You’re not wearing a brief! Go back to the bathroom!_ “Oh, hyung, wait for a second, okay? I forgot to wear—” his sentence was cut out when he felt the elder’s hand touching him from behind.

“Not wearing briefs? I actually prefer you not wearing anything at all.” Jeonghan said, letting his hand slide on Mingyu’s back up to the hem of his shorts.

“Wh-what?” Mingyu stuttered. Then, he felt Jeonghan’s hands firmly held his shoulders, making him turn to face him.

“You know…” Jeonghan looked at his face, and his lips, and started to slide his right hand to Mingyu’s shirt. “You’re not subtle at all.” His hand continued to slide down on Mingyu’s shirt then held the hem of it, letting his left hand go inside the shirt.

Mingyu’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Didn’t you think I haven’t noticed anything? Hmm?” Jeonghan smirked. Both his hands were now inside of the younger’s shirt, caressing his upper body, caressing his abs. “You always look at my lips whenever we do that choreography, aren’t you?”

“W-well…”

“Do you want to kiss me?” Jeonghan asked seductively. Mingyu looked at his hyung’s face. Jeonghan smirked while looking at Mingyu’s lips. “Or do you want something… more? I heard you moaning my name earlier.”

It was Mingyu’s last straw of self-control when he saw Jeonghan bit his own lip while seducing him. He instantly grabbed his hyung’s waist and kissed him hungrily, full of intensity and need. Jeonghan soon followed Mingyu’s kisses and wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, grabbing his hair, making him moan.

Soon, their clothes were all scattered on the floor. Jeonghan was on top of Mingyu and kissing him feverishly. Mingyu moaned Jeonghan’s name.

“Yes, baby. Say my name. I’ll make you happy,” Jeonghan seductively said.

He moved downwards and touched the head of the younger’s hard-on. Mingyu moaned again, grabbing Jeonghan’s hair. Soon, the hand was replaced by the elder’s mouth on his shaft, bobbing up and down. Mingyu kept on moaning Jeonghan’s name.

“H-hyung, I… I’m close…” Mingyu said. Jeonghan stopped giving him a blowjob and went back to his lips and started kissing them again.

Mingyu moved and soon he was on top of Jeonghan. He kissed him sweetly, then deeply. Jeonghan grabbed his hair again. Mingyu moved downwards to kiss Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan moaned as he felt the younger’s bite on his neck. He soon moved downwards again, sucking the elder’s nipples making him moan louder. He moved lower and instantly sucked his hyung’s dick.

“Oh, baby,” Jeonghan moaned louder. Louder and louder as Mingyu bobbed up and down to his shaft. Soon, he felt the younger’s tongue licking his bottom. “G-god. M-Mingyu. Oh…” he opened his mouth and gasp as Mingyu kept on licking his ass.

“Hyung… this will be painful, okay? I don’t have any lube so…” Mingyu said. Jeonghan smiled and caressed his cheeks.

“Baby, I have here,” Jeonghan smirked. Mingyu chuckled.

“You’ve planned this, haven’t you?”

“Maybe?” Jeonghan chuckled.

Mingyu grabbed the lube and kissed him again, and again. Mingyu coated his fingers with lube and gently started pressing his index finger onto Jeonghan’s entrance. Jeonghan winced.

“I’m so sorry,” Mingyu noticed the wincing face of Jeonghan and peppered him with kisses. Jeonghan smiled and kissed him back.

“I’m fine, baby. Add another one,” Jeonghan commanded.

Mingyu added another finger making Jeonghan moan. He scissors his entrance. Mingyu felt his dick went harder. He moved his fingers to his hyung’s insides, hitting that spot making him moan louder.

“T-there! Mingyu. Please…” Jeonghan moaned and pleaded. “Please, I want you.”

Mingyu removed his finger and instantly pressed his dick covered with condoms and lube into Jeonghan’s entrance. He felt Jeonghan’s breath on his neck went harsh. He stopped moving as soon as his inside him fully, making the latter adjust to his size. He kissed Jeonghan gently while waiting for him to adjust.

“Move.” That was all Jeonghan need to say for Mingyu to move.

He moved carefully, finding Jeonghan’s prostate. As soon as he did, he moved faster, hitting his prostate every single thrust. Jeonghan hugged him tighter and moaned his name way too louder. Louder than what he did earlier. He kissed Mingyu hungrily again, making the younger moan and thrust way faster, too.

“I-I’m close, baby…” Jeonghan said.

“Go ahead, hyung.” Mingyu said.

Jeonghan arched his body, feeling his prostate being hit again. Soon, his hot liquids came out to his and Mingyu’s stomach. Mingyu came afterward after feeling his dick being squeezed by Jeonghan’s ass.

They both panted and they felt their energy started to wear out. Mingyu removed his body from Jeonghan’s and went inside the bathroom. He went back with a wet towel and started to clean Jeonghan’s body. He picked up their clothes on the floor and wore his, but not forgetting to wear briefs beforehand. He helped his hyung wear his clothes, too. After cleaning everything up, he let himself lay to bed and cuddled Jeonghan.

“Really, did you plan all of this?” Mingyu asked.

“I did.” Jeonghan chuckled. “As I told you. You’re not so subtle with your feelings towards me, Gyu-yah. I always notice you.”

“Really? I thought I did my best to cover it up.” Mingyu said.

“Nah. You’re not good at acting, baby.” Jeonghan teased. “So, I asked Jihoon to sleep there with my and Seokmin’s shared room so I can woo you.”

“Now, I realized. Jihoon hyung never likes to be with other’s room. How come he agreed?”

“You know, you’re not just a clumsy puppy, you’re a dumb one, too.” Jeonghan groaned. “Of course, he knows what’s going on between us. And he likes Seokmin.”

“He likes Seokmin?!” MIngyu said, not believing Jeonghan.

“He does. It’s been years. How come didn’t you notice? You surely are dumb. Why do I even love you?” Jeonghan said.

“I really didn’t know that he likes—Wait. You love me?” Mingyu asked again.

Jeonghan, for the nth time, groaned and looked at Mingyu, “Of course I do. I will not give myself to you if I don’t love you. Dumb puppy.” He smiled and kissed the taller’s nose.

Mingyu smiled and hugged Jeonghan tighter. “I love you, too.”


End file.
